Tatooine shadows
by princessofthescoundrels
Summary: Luke travels back to Tatooine to try and uncover the secret to his family; who his mother was. Leia has just gotten pregnant and it's a month before Tim Zahn's tril. What will Luke find? Luke's Tatooine friends and family in Naboo! COMPLETE!
1. Luke's expedition

**Hey guys, I was always wondering if the twins ever figured out their mother. That bothers me to insanity; I think everyone has a right to know. So I made this! I figure that many people think the same way as I do and so, this is for you!**

**Time: Just before Tim Zahn's trilogy (Leia just got pregnant)**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine; I wish it was, I'm just a tourist in George's play world… blah blah blah…**

***

Luke was the dreamer, he always was. And that's what made his twin sister and brother-in-law love him so much. Another think about Luke Skywalker though, was that he liked to reminisce. So that's why he decided against his better judgment, to go back to Tatooine.

He wondered as his faithful X-Wing touched town on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, if Camie, Deak, Windy and Fixer were still up and kicking. It had been an awfully long time and he doubted if they would even recognize him in his Jedi robe. With the harsh scar that ran across Luke's face from the Wampa creature back all those years ago on Hoth.

Well… not really that long ago, but it certainly felt like it. With the start of the New Republic and the making of the new Jedi Temple on Yavin 4 everything that occurred on the Lars homestead seemed so far away. Even Leia's pregnancy was starting to stress him out. Luke felt so bad for Han; at least Luke could take a 'vacation'.

Luke laughed at the irony. 'Vacation, when was the last time I had one of those?' Luke pondered sarcastically as he jumped from the cockpit. The coarse sand got in his eyes and clothes immediately as his feet touched the sweltering sand. Wind rocked his blonde- banged hair around restlessly. 'I haven't missed this one bit.' Luke smiled, then instantly regretted it because he got a mouthful of sand.

Sputtering (an ungraceful quality for a Jedi) he spoke to the little Artoo unit located in the rear of his fighter. "Artoo, you can stay if you want. I'm just going to town to see if the gang is still there, I'm going to hit ol' Ben's once again to see if he left anything useful that I forgot the last time, and then I'm going to try and rummage through Uncle Owen's and Aunt Beru's old place. The fire might not have reached the basement."

R2-D2's reply translated to something like this, "Why didn't you look over the Lars' the last time we were here, hmmm?" Luke had installed a mini translator on his wrist in order to communicate with Artoo better.

He chuckled a bit to himself and replied, "Weren't we a little busy last time? You know… Jabba the Hutt?" He laughed as R2-D2 sputtered and whirred indignantly. "Didn't think of that did, you Artoo? Ha-ha we were rather busy at that particular time."

With a short, "I'm staying here," from Artoo, Luke set out on his way. He landed his ship about a half a mile away from the 'city' so as not to attract attention to himself. What he didn't realize is that Jedi robes and a lightsaber tend to attract attention, especially to a Republic hero such as himself. The journey was not long, but it was tiring. The sun was at its brightest and he was wearing one of his black ensembles. Obviously, today was not a very good thinking day for our Alliance hero.

Mos Eisley was a small city compared to Coruscant, a large city compared to all of Tatooine. The little houses were made of a sort of compacted mud and were closely packed together, as if they didn't have enough room. All in all, Mos Eisley was as boring and dull as the planet.

Black clad and dangerous, he roamed the streets of his hometown, searching for a familiar face. He turned a corner and a blue- winged Toydarian called out to him in his accented voice. His chin was scratchy and his face worn, but was very much alive. The Jedi sparked his interest, for he hadn't seen a real live Jedi in years; not since…

"Excusa me Jedi, could you step in here for a' moment?" he turned on whatever charm he possessed and willed the Jedi to talk to him. Luke raised an eyebrow, but nevertheless obliged.

"Yes?" Luke enquired.

"I wasa' wonderin'… might you being related to Ani Skywalker? Or Shmi? You being lookin' a whole lot like Ani, me thinks."

"Ani?" Luke frowned. "Anakin Skywalker is my father."

"Yes, Anakin! He was a… ah he was a… well he was being a good friend of mine, you see."

"Yes." Luke leaned forward, very interested but slightly suspicious.

Watto leaned forward too, he grinned his nearly toothless grin and said in reply to the Jedi, "Depends on how much ya' want… and how much yer willin' to pay for it."

Luke sighed (he knew Jedi mind tricks wouldn't work), for he expected this from the Toydarian. Being the celebrity war hero that he was, he had become rather wealthy. Luke had been planning to spend the credits on refurbishing the Temple, but he put aside a few for himself. Even Jedi have to pay their bills.

Luke pulled out a one hundred New Republic credit and pushed it to the anxious Toydarian. Watto smiled thinly, realizing that the Jedi had expertise with this sort of interrogation. This impressed Watto and he flapped his wings back and forth a couple of times, excited to get on with his tale.

"Ah… me an' Ani go back a long'a ways. Well a… he was being my slave," he admitted sheepishly. "But he was bein' a very good to me, always did what I asked him to do. Very odd though, me thinks," Watto explained. "Then one day when he was, ah being around nine or ten, some very odd people came to my store. They were looking for a replacement for their hyperdrive. There was a, ah very good looking woman around fourteen with them."

"What did she look like?" Luke cut in sharply, excited. Watto scratched his beard in mock thought and Luke pushed him a five to keep him talking. Watto smiled once more and resumed his story.

"She was being around five foot, three inches. She was also being rather short for a human being, eh?" The eager Toydarian nudged Luke in the shoulder jokingly, and Luke graced him with a thin smile which urged Watto to continue.

"She was ah… spunky… as they say. Brown hair and ah very kind eyes, but they'd seen much darkness, me thinks." Watto bowed his head and scratched his semi-bald head. What he found there was a sand crawler and picked it out. He glared at the multi- headed bug and squished it and it oozed orange pus. Luke winced uncomfortable with Watto's presence.

Luke hastily began, all the while wondering if this woman could possibly be his and Leia's mother; for it sounded so much like her it was astounding. "Do you know her name?" he asked, calming himself with the Force in order not to sound too eager.

Watto thought and quickly replied with an "I am not being knowing her name," when Luke began reaching for his credit bag. "But ah from what I know about humans, me thinks she was being very pretty. There was also a male Jedi. If I being rememberin' correct, his name was Qui Gon." Watto supplied, eyebrows scrunched in thought.

"Qui Gon Jinn? The famous Jedi Master? That Qui Gon?" Luke was surprised. Qui Gon Jinn had died thirty five years ago and was the teacher of his very own Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. So if Qui Gon was on Tatooine, then Kenobi must have been also. "Was a certain Obi Wan Kenobi there with them?"

"I do not know! I am not keeping track of dead Jedi's of the past. But for Kenobi… are you speaking of Old Ben?" Luke shook his head, smirking. "Oh wells then I am not being knowing him. But there was also an annoying Gungan. Jar Jar Binks, if my memory is serving me right." This was another name Luke had not expected to hear. Binks is now a retired, elderly senator living with the Naberrie family on Naboo. Could it be possible…?

"Ani's mother was Shmi, and he had no father. Anakin was a very good racer, a pod racer. He is one of the only humans that had ever survived. So me an' this Jedi… Jinn… we made a bet, you see. He was in favor of the boy; I wanted a creature named Subulba. He betted his ship against a hyperdrive and the boy. The race was very exciting and it had seemed that Anakin was going to lose when he beat Subulba. The boy was no longer mine," Watto explained simply.

"Then what happened?" Luke inquired. Watto paused, wondering if he should ask for more money or not. He decided that he would give the Heir of Anakin Skywalker a break.

"Ten years later he returned with the pretty girl. He was a padawan learner training to become a Jedi. He was looking for his mother but by that time I had sold her to a Lars, who ended up marrying her. Can you believe that eh?" Watto laughed as Luke smiled at the irony. "D'ya knows Lars?"

"I'm familiar with him." Luke replied dryly as all the pieces were coming together… "Is that all Mr.….?" Luke looked to the sky, expecting the Toydarian's name to fall out of it.

"Watto, I sell parts for ships and droids." Watto stuck out his hand and Luke shook it firmly.

"Thank you Watto for your time." Skywalker gave Watto another credit and turned to walk away. He then hesitated at the sound of his new friends' broken Basic.

"Ah... d'ya knows what happened to young Ani?" Luke could tell from his feelings that the Toydarian was genuinely concerned. Luke pondered for a moment on a response.

He settled with, "Anakin Skywalker died a heroic death at the Battle of Endor. He saved the galaxy, restored order to the Force, with a little help from my very good friends." Watto bowed his elderly head in reverence for his old slave.

"Thank you Master…?"

"Luke. Just call me Luke."

"Thank you, Luke Skywalker, I always have being wondering what had happened to young Ani." He gave a respected nod to Luke. He bowed back, as was the Jedi way, and continued in search of his old friends, all the time questions running through his head.

***

"Hello? Camie, Fixer, Deak or Windy? It's me; Wormie! " Luke called once inside the station in Anchorhead. He grinned, mostly because the place was just as dirty as ever. Just then a door opened from upstairs and a disheveled looking Camie came running down the mud stairs, two at a time with Fixer at her heels. They stood side by side at the bottom, their mouths lolling comically. Camie (beautiful as ever) brought her hands up to her eyes to wipe away the illusion that was Luke. It was then Luke noticed the gold band that adorned her left ring finger.

"Camie! Fixer! You guys got married! Wow this is great. You leave town for eight years and all of a sudden everything changes." He strode up to give both his friends hugs.

Fixer spoke first, noticing Luke's black robe. "Got that right Wormie! What are you, you going emo on us or somethin'?" He grinned, a grin that might be able to rival Han Solo. Might.

"Naw, I've become a Jedi Knight! Can you believe it?" And apparently they couldn't because they stared at him with skeptics. "I didn't think so. But it's true! Don't we have news on this eroded rock? I'm a hero of the New Republic!"

Camie and Fixer looked blank for a couple moments, and then broke out in identical grins. "We were just messin' with ya kid. We're so proud of you man!" Fixer ruffled his friends' hair affectionately. "Back in the day we all thought that you were going to become some space bum! You're like our world mascot! Now people are actually doing things with their lives!"

"Hey guys, thanks. But where's Deak and Windy?" Luke's eyes crinkled in worry. When you've been in war as long as he had, you learn to expect the worst. Camie and Fixer looked at one another.

This time Camie spoke first, "Well, Deak joined the Imperials…" and with this Luke used a Wookiee curse, a favorite of Chewbacca's. "But that was because his father was going to disinherit him if he didn't. He joined around the Battle of Endor. He was on the second Death Star." And Luke broke down. He wasn't particularly fond of Deak in the first place, but it still hurt to hear that one of your oldest childhood friends died.

"Windy went off world and now works as a scientist on Kamino," Camie finished and she gave Luke a small smile.

"Yeah, you probably should have told me that first," Luke groaned, hitting his hand on his head (a very un-Jedi like gesture).

"Wormie, do you know whatever happened to Biggs?" Fixer inquired curiously.

"Yeah, Biggs died trying to destroy the first Death Star. It was one of the worst experiences of my life. To just see him explode… and there was nothing I could have done." Luke sighed as the memories came back. "But I guess he's one with the Force now."

"Yeah…" Fixer rolled his eyes and looked at his remorse- filled wife. "Look kid, I love ya, but I'm still not convinced." Fixer had always been a character and he was the main reason why Luke could handle Han in the beginning of their friendship.

"I wasn't expecting you too, Fixer. Somehow I just knew." Luke put on a brave grin. "Guys, can we salvage what's left of our group and go to the cantina for a drink, for old times' sake?"

"Let's go for it." Camie said as she wiped away the remainder of her tears.

***

"So when did you guys get married?" Luke and the others sat around a table on the far side of the cantina. He was clutching a glass of Whyren's Reserve, while the others held Starlight Ale. They had just arrived and had found difficult to find a free table because of the 'retched hide of scum and villainy'.

"Oh, it must have been about three years after the Battle of Endor. We figured it would be the perfect time to start a family. Two years later and Camie is expecting our first child!" Fixer looked at Camie in a way that reminded Luke of his sister and her lover.

"Then you shouldn't be drinking," Luke said seriously and Camie waved her hand dismissively.

"I haven't had anything to drink since I got pregnant, which was about a month ago. But this is a very special occasion! Luke has finally returned to Tatooine!" Camie exclaimed, raising her glass for a toast. "To the New Republic!" And they all drunk heartily to that.

***

'It was really great to see the guys again.' Luke thought to himself as he made his way to Obi Wan's hut. He decided he was going to sleep there for the night. The cantina 'party' was uneventful but entertaining; one very drunk Gammorean asked Camie if she would marry him. She obviously declined (but not without a laugh) and they went about their re-bonding.

Many things had occurred from the last time Luke was there. It turns out that the Empire did have some use for Tatooine and now many changes had taken place. Several schools have been put up in order to educate children without them being sent to the Academy, slaves had been freed and the remaining Stormtroopers had run for their lives. I was quite funny to watch, according to Fixer.

Luke chuckled at how his friends and himself had changed drastically over the years. 'It's really amazing what six years can do to someone' Luke pondered as he reached Kenobi's hut.

Ben Kenobi's house was small, but comfortable for a man of one to retire. The mud walls were the same as everyone else's but Luke new that what was on the inside made the difference between the Jedi Master and the rest of the world.

Luke strode in, filled with emotion. He remembered the last time he was here, the day before they were going to break Han Solo out of his carbon prison and smiled. Everything was a little dusty (when was it not, in Tatooine?) but nevertheless the same.

Luke decided that he would do the exploring the next day so he made the bed, commed Han and Leia to assure them he was safe and meditated before going to sleep. After all, tomorrow was going to be a big day for exploring.

Tomorrow was going to be a day for answers.

***

Luke awoke the next morning with a good feeling (about time) and as he ate (Bantha Bundles, the cereal that sticks in your stomach!) he couldn't stop thinking of Watto's story. 'Who was that girl? How is she connected to my father? Why did no one tell me he was a slave? And how is that Gungan related in this story?'

His mind racing and with food in his stomach, he first chose to contact Artoo and see if he was still hanging in there. He was. After he had checked up on his Astromech, he decided to start looking.

The first hour or so was exceedingly boring. He found useful components for lightsabers, which he packed for his future students, than he found some womp rat nests (which he destroyed) and also some expired food.

The next hour was more rewarding. In a chest he had found many logs and diaries on the Clone Wars and before. Luke sat down and began to read about his padawan-ship with Qui Gon, the meeting of Anakin Skywalker and Padme (finally, a name!). According to Kenobi, they were instructed to protect the Queen of Naboo when their hyperdrive broke (sounds familiar) and they had to land on Tatooine. He also explained how the Queen's handmaiden turned out to be the real queen in disguise. Also the death of Qui Gon to Darth Maul.

Obi Wan got Anakin as an apprentice and several diaries consisted of Kenobi and Skywalker's adventures during his apprentices' padawan-ship.

One that particularly stuck out was the one where, after ten years, they (Kenobi and Skywalker) were instructed to protect Padme from an unidentified killer. Anakin was assigned to protect Padme while Kenobi went to Kamino and discovered the clones and Jango Fett and his son Boba.

He went to a nearby planet to investigate Jango's sudden disappearance but got captured. Padme and Anakin attempted a rescue but also got caught. The Jedi arrived just in time to save them from the infamous Count Dooku and his arena creatures. They had a faceoff with Dooku and won, but not without Anakin's arm being severed.

After, the Clone Wars had begun and Anakin and Padme had gone back to Naboo because the senator had 'forgotten' something at her mothers.

This story excited Luke and he couldn't help feeling excited whenever Kenobi had said that Anakin was distracted because of his attraction to Padme. This was his mother. A former queen and senator from Naboo.

He read on. Two years later, The Chancellor Palpatine had been captured by a General Grevious, who Kenobi later killed. Count Dooku had died in this rescue by Luke's father and Obi Wan was carried over Anakin's shoulder, because he had passed out.

Padme had become pregnant, he didn't know who the father was (Luke grins). He discussed many times how worried he was about Anakin's very recent connections to the Chancellor. Anakin had become a member of the Jedi council, but he was not a master which infuriated him. One day, an order was executed (the same day of Grevious' death) and almost all the Jedi were killed by the traitorous clones. Yoda was on Kashyyyk, fighting for the Wookiees (He knew Chewbacca, which didn't surprise Luke one bit). When Obi Wan had met up with Yoda after Order 66, he saw Anakin killing 'younglings' on a holo recording and it was decided that he had turned to the Dark Side. Indeed the Chancellor was the Sith Lord they had been looking for.

He confronted Padme, requesting the coordinates for Anakin's presence but she wouldn't give it to him. He realized that Padme was pregnant with Anakin's children. He then confronted Anakin on the planet Mustafar and after Anakin accused his wife of betraying him to Obi Wan and Force choked her, they had a major battle which left Anakin burnt and scarred.

He rushed back to the ship to find a distraught Threepio (say what?) saying that Padme's condition was critical and that she should be with medical attention.

During his fight, Master Yoda had been having one of his own with Palpatine, AKA Darth Sideous. Yoda survived and escaped by Bail Organa's passing speeder.

Padme had lost the will to live, but she had enough life left in her to give labor and name her children (Luke and Leia, of course). Her last words were, "There's still good in him… I know there's still good…" and then she died. And Darth Vader was born.

Baby Luke and Leia were separated, her with Bail to Alderaan, him to Tatooine to his Aunt and Uncle's house. Yoda and Obi Wan went into exile, but not without Obi Wan speaking to his old Master Qui Gon through the Force.

Then the rest of the notebooks were just his daily meditations and observations on passing life those twenty years later, which were little use to Luke.

He looked up, dumbstruck. What he had just read was more than he had ever known his entire life. He now knew exactly what had happened, how he was born, how Vader was born. It all made perfect sense.

He looked through the trunk eagerly to find any more information. Shuffling through old Republic records and other sentimental junk (cough cough useless cough cough) and he was about to lose hope when he found a small box in the corner of the trunk.

Curious, he picked it up. It was medal, but rusted so it must have been about twenty five years old and without use. Luke gingerly opened the cover and found a data pad with a message addressed to him.

_Luke,_

_I know you will be many years older before you read this, and knowing Vader's wrath I will probably be long gone as well. I just wanted you and your sister to have this, it is the memory chip of See- Threepio. I was able to convince Master Yoda that I should keep it for you to see when you're older. And so I did. On here are many of our adventures that I think you will find enjoyment in._

_I see many great things ahead of you. You will help bring balance to the Force, even if Anakin Skywalker is the one to actually distribute it. Your future is almost solid. Joy, pain, happiness, conflict, rebirth. It will be a roller coaster for you, my boy, but I hope you know where your priorities lie and I want you to remember;_

_The Force will be with you; always._

_Your Master and Friend,_

_Obi- Wan Kenobi_

_P.S. Your father made C3P0. No joke._

Luke stared dumbfounded at the message. How could he have known? It could have been Leia… he re- read the message many times before looking further into the containers contents.

It was a memory chip, like Ben had said. He couldn't believe it. He placed the box with the precious cargo in his pocket, close to his heart. It was with a confused mind and heavy bags did he leave the Kenobi estate.

It was now time to visit the home, and grave, of the Lars'.

***

It seemed that the Tusken Raiders were not out today; Luke could find no tracks as he made his way to his old home. With no doubt the Jawas had scraped clean the outside of his old home but he knew that no one would dare proceed inside.

Luke very soon came across the mud- home. It was still covered in many places by ash. Luke ventured down the stairs carefully and was saddened to see that everything everywhere was gone. Nothing but the residue of a long- ago fire. The loss became worse as he ventured father into his family's home.

When he passed his old room he cried in shock. Never before had he seen such a mess. The fire had not fully burnt his possessions (for it was far from the entrance and the door had been closed. Yes, he had requested a door for his own privacy in becoming a young male.) but whatever was left was thoroughly searched and torn. Every available surface had been slashed or torn by the lazy Sand Troopers.

Luke walked in and leaned down to pick up and half- scorched stuffed Bantha that he had since he was a little boy. He walked in further (but not without placing the Bantha in his pocket gingerly) and grimaced at all of his ruined childhood memoirs. The Bantha was the only semi- whole object the Imperials left him with; everything else was inapplicably ruined.

Luke sighed and moved on to the basement.

The basements' findings were more rewarding. He found many scavenged relics (useless) but one box really caught his eye. It was labeled 'A box Luke isn't even allowed to think about until I'm dead.' Obviously, his Uncle had been responsible for this.

He ripped the bindings and opened the box carefully to find a single holo album filled with holograms dating back to almost forty years ago.

The beginning there were many holo's of a boy and a woman. Luke knew the little boy was his father before his training. After that, there were many of Lars and Shmi after their marriage, Owen and his 'girlfriend' Beru. Now, when the dates on the bottom were about ten years after the last little Anakin, his father started coming back into photos. He was angry in every one and Luke could tell he didn't know his picture was being taken (probably by a clueless Beru).

Luke noticed that Shmi was missing in these photos (did she die?), but there was one girl. Short, brunette and matching to the description that Watto had given him. Could this have been Padme, his mother?

There was only one way in which to tell. He was going back home to test that old memory chip.

***

**So guys, what did you think? This is a really long chapter in my book; I'm known for only, like, four to six pages tops. This is nine so I would consider yourselves lucky****!!! Well, reviews would be nice, I have like three more chapters planned but I want to know if anybody wants them before I spend the time writing them. This took me, like, three days out of my spring break.**

'**You will hit the review button' waves two fingers.**


	2. Databanks

**Yes I am still alive! Darth School has had me in its clutches for the past few months and I just escaped… for summer… then I'm right back where I started! *groan* oh well better late than never! I might just put in one more chapter after this but it's coming to a close. But don't be sad! Haha yeah right. Well, thanks for the support! Thanks to all who reviewed… I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! But I do own my psycho imagination… I feel sorry for you guys. Really.**

Main Hanger

"What do you think is taking Luke so long?" asked Leia nervously. She and Han were in the main hanger awaiting the return of their friend. She had been especially touchy the past few months because of her pregnancy, and the consistent absence of her family due to missions and Jedi business were really starting to stress her out.

Han looked down at her from where she stood underneath his arm perched on her shoulders. "He's probably fine. But then again, that's what we said last time," Han said as he tried to keep the mood light, but it was plainly obvious that he was just as anxious as she.

"Fine…" she muttered. Leia furrowed her eyebrows and placed a hand on her protruding belly, feeling her babies. Han's hand joined hers and they interlocked over her stomach. They looked out into space for a tiny X-wing.

They waited a few more minutes in a silent worry when all of a sudden; Luke's X- wing came soaring in. The Solo's relief was spread all over their faces as they ran to greet their VERY late friend.

Luke literally jumped from the cockpit, which was very unlike his personality as a Jedi knight. Landing perfectly on the floor, he almost flattened his pregnant sister with all his excitement and she had to wrench herself away from his grasp.

Despite the fact his being in the cockpit all morning, Luke was out of breath. Looking very much like the Luke who tackled them all those years ago after the Battle of Yavin, he grinned widely and said hurriedly, "Look, I'm sorry I'm late but I have something I really want to show you guys!"

Leia was looking very skeptical and clutching her husband like she was talking to a madman instead of her very sane brother. "Um, who are you?" she asked.

Luke rolled his eyes, a very un-Jedi-like gesture, flung his arms around while eyes blazed like the Jedi's lightsaber. "It concerns my mother. Your mother. Our mother! C'mon!" Luke stalked off, pushing people out of the way leaving both New Republic officers and Han with his wife looking very stunned. They both stood staring straight ahead very comically and were stirred from their trance when Luke shouted another "C'mon!" over his shoulder.

Leia looked at Han and he just shrugged, thrusting his hands in his pockets and beginning to walk. Leia waddled after him, completely and utterly baffled.

After a while it was clear that Luke's frenzied steps were leading to the Solo's apartment. Then, the always impatient Han asked, "Luke, what are we doing going to my apartment?"

"I need Threepio!" Luke shouted and picked up his pace.

"Wait just a second kid! You're being awfully weird. My wife can barely walk let alone run! You need to tell us what's going on." Han pointed out and stopped in his tracks while Leia leaned against a wall to catch her breath.

"I- I can't tell you yet." Luke turned around and begged him. "It's just too long of a story. I promise I'll go slower. I guess I'm just excited."

Han turned to Leia and smirked. "Luke's real easy to please, it just takes Threepio to get him excited, but you're a whole other story." Leia smiled back as they shared memories but when they turned to look at Luke they saw that he looked as though he was going to wet his pants.

"Can we go now?" he whined.

*** page break

Solo apartment

"Here's Threepio. You can keep him if you want," Han said to Luke as he brought the droid out. Even though C-3PO's face never changed, his aura just radiated confused. He waddled in after Han and joined them in the living area.

"I am begging your pardon Captain Solo sir, but did I do something wrong?" Threepio asked.

"No Threepio, you're okay. But we were wondering… do you recall knowing a Padme Amidala?" Luke leaned forward anxiously.

"No sir, but if my databanks serve me correctly, wasn't she a member of the Senate and a former Queen of the planet Naboo?" The droid asked.

"Thanks Threepio, that's what I wanted to know. We were wondering if you could tell us where we could stick this memory chip. I believe it belongs to you." Luke stood and pulled out the chip from his robe.

"I cannot recall ever having a memory chip removed sir." The droid said politely.

"That sort of defeats the purpose, Goldenrod." Han butted in.

"Oh yes, I see your point. My chest panel pops out. The circle part sir. Then insert it in an empty spot. If it is mine it will fit in perfectly, if not it will not be able to get in." Goldenrod explained. Luke did everything instructed and breathed in slowly as the disk slid in.

Immediately Threepio's eyes blinked out and zero's and one's passed over his lights as the new data was being re- transmitted. "Thank the Maker! I remember it all!" exclaimed the robot.

"Remember what?" Han was exasperated.

"As a child, Anakin Skywalker made Threepio here. There is tons more hidden in this droid now and we are going to figure it out." Luke announced and sat down on a repulsor chair, making himself comfortable and gestured for the droid to begin.

*** page break

Solo apartment

"Oh my Maker Master Luke! And the last thing that Master Kenobi told me before they took out my chip was that Artoo's hidden chip was located at the Naberrie household in Naboo! He said that we should tell them 'Angel's Babies have returned!' They will know what to do after that!"

Luke just about jumped out of his chair and ran to the door, ignoring his protesting legs because they had been seated for several hours. "Come ON! We're going to Naboo! I'll get the droids, you get packed and to the Falcon!" and he ran out the door to the turbolift, leaving a once more stunned Han and Leia.

"Okay, hey Han, could you help me up?" Leia asked. Han smiled and picked her up.

"What he doesn't know is the Falcon is always pre-packed!" Han chuckled and they walked hand- in- hand out the door.

***End chapter

**Okay fellas! There's your filler chapter. One more and I would say this story is complete-o-ed. Tell me wha'cha think and well, you know the drill. No one needs to remind me how short this chapter was, I already know.**


	3. Naboo

**Hi guys! I'm back. Yes, I am one of the very few authors that actually manage to accomplish less work in the summer then they do during school. I suppose the major problem would be that I was reading too many fanfictions. Yes, so technically, my not updating is you guys' fault. Really the only reason I decided to do this now was that I finished reading practically all the H/L on this stupid site. This means that you people are going to need to start writing.**

**Yes, in August I discovered Tatooine Ghost and after reading it, I felt really stupid because here I was thinking they never figured out their heritage. I guess the only reason why I'm still on this is because they haven't found out about Padme and their dad was too busy begging for Leia's forgiveness to tell them one stupid name.**

**Well, good luck. Seriously, these characters are really hard to write. I'm only thirteen so I'm thinking after this; I'm just going to stick to characters a little less deep until I get older. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the Maker in the Flannel.**

**PS. Guys if you didn't watch Fanboys… do. It's like Star Wars heaven for OT buffs like myself.**

The _Millennium Falcon _

"We're making the jump out of hyperspace now, better buckle your seatbelt sweetheart. Wouldn't want the babies to get smooched," Han turned around and grinned before belting in and working the Falcon's controls. "We should be at Naboo soon."

"Good, I'm getting restless," Luke commented. Leia raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The ship gave a slight lurch and a roaring could be heard from the rear of the ship.

"Sorry Chewie!" yelled Han and began to ease the controls to the planet coming steadily closer. He transmitted his information and they got their clearance to dock. They spent the trip to the docking bay in an excited silence. After touching down, Luke practically ran from the Falcon as fast as he could. Leia waddled after him.

"Slow down Luke!" she called. "We still don't know where they live!"

"I was going to ask," whined Luke.

"Let him go," Han told Leia, coming up behind her.

"Fine go ahead," she sighed and Luke skipped away. "Oh gods he's really starting to scare me."

Han stared in disbelief at Luke's retreating back. "Me too."

****Naberrie household****

"This is it," breathed Luke. He touched the front door slowly and reverently.

"Would you prefer if I do it?" asked an impatient Leia, rolling her eyes. Luke bit his lip and stepped aside. Leia made a big show of knocking on the door.

An older lady answered the door. "Sola Naberrie, what business do you have with us?"

Luke's eyes widened and he leaned forward. "Angel's babies have returned." Before Sola was looking at them with a bemused smile and when he said that she gasped.

"Hold on one second." The door slid closed.

Han leaned to Luke and teased, "Way to go kid, you've gone and scared her."

She soon came back this time with a man. "Name's Jarred. Could you come in for a second?"

"Who is it ma?" yelled a woman only a few years older than Leia and Luke.

"We're trying to figure that out," Jarred told her.

"Oh, I know who they are," the woman nodded knowingly as she took a longer look. "It's Leia Organa, Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. What are they doing here?"

"We are the children of Anakin Skywalker, and we believe that we have some news that may shock you," Luke told them as he regained his composure. "Well, Leia and I are. Han is married to Leia."

"Yes, I know," Pooja said matter- of- factly and descended the rest of the stairs to shake hands with them. "But what are you doing here?"

"They said the password Pooja," Sola whispered, linking arms with her husband.

"Oh," Pooja said shortly. "When Bail told us that some kids were going to be coming I was really young. But I didn't know at the time that he meant Aunt Padme's kids. How did this happen?"

"We only have part of the story," Luke admitted. "But we were told by our protocol droid that you have the other half." He gestured to Threepio. "But we do have some footage of a trip to Naboo made by our father that might interest you."

"Well, sit down," Pooja said, gesturing to floating repulsor chairs in their living area.

"Thanks," Han said, leading Leia to a chair. "She's pregnant with twins."

"Congratulations!" Sola exclaimed, getting over her initial shyness. "Let me get some refreshments!" Sola scurried away and Pooja rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Let me just find where it is…" Luke said and began to fiddle with the controls on Threepio's chest plate. When Sola returned with blue milk was when Luke found what he was looking for.

"Here we go!" he said happily and let Threepio take over. He re- told them about the Battle of Geonosis onward. The Naberrie family kept in complete silence the entire time and Luke only stopped him when it was Anakin's turn and his choking of Padme.

"This doesn't prove much," Jarred said after a while.

"We know," Luke said. "That's why we need the chip that Obi- Wan entrusted to you all those years ago. It is another memory chip for our other droid, Artoo. He's an Astromech and will be able to show actual footage."

"I'll get it," Sola said, standing up. "I trust these people, and Anakin was such a nice boy." Leia coughed into her hand and Luke glared at her.

"Wow, my sister- in- law was pretty amazing," Jarred said, impressed.

"Yeah, well, her daughter's pretty amazing too," Han said in order to keep conversation moving. Leia smiled up at him.

"How long have you two been married?" Pooja asked.

"Not long," answered Leia. "You must have heard about the Hapes catastrophe."

"Oh yes," Pooja said sympathetically. "I remember feeling terrible for the two of you."

"I remember feeling terrible for the two of us too," replied Han dryly. Leia nodded solemnly, rubbing her pregnant stomach.

"Here it is!" announced Sola, producing a chip from her pocket when she returned to the room. "Found it in a box in the attic!"

"Good job ma," Pooja rolled her eyes.

"Thank you," Luke said, taking the chip and putting it in Artoo. His projector whirred and he started from when he was first made in a Naboo- ian store. "This might take a while," warned Luke as he sat down.

The hours passed by quickly, all eyes glued to the blue images. During the wedding everyone got a little teary- eyed. Except for Han. When Padme and Anakin's story was finished, they all sat down for dinner.

"Well, I am very happy to know all this!" Sola exclaimed as she began serving the grateful visitors. "I can't believe my little sister was married! Mother would have been so proud."

"Maybe after dinner we could watch your adventures," suggested Pooja.

"I don't know," said Luke, unsure. "We've never done that before."

"C'mon, we should never pass up an opportunity to show people how kind and brave I am," Han winked at Pooja and she laughed.

"Oh no!" Leia remarked, also laughing. "The kind and brave part doesn't come into later!"

"I'll get you later for that, princess," Han joked as they began to eat the nerf steaks.

"I mean it! You're all some of the most famous people the galaxy has ever known! We would be fools to let this opportunity pass up," Pooja said.

"We would be honored if you would stay for a few more days," Sola offered and Jarred nodded. "We have spare rooms, and a bigger room that used to be Padme's that you Solo's could use. That's the biggest."

"We would be happy to stay for a little longer," accepted Leia. Han grumbled his agreement grudgingly. "Maybe tomorrow we could show you ours!"

"I'd like that," Pooja smiled. "I would also like to take you shopping tomorrow, if you wouldn't mind. I've never had a girl cousin before."

"I've never had a real cousin either, I'd love to," Leia smiled.

"You boys could go to speeder races in town," Sola said excitingly to her husband and the arrivals.

Luke nodded energetically. "Cool!" Han just shrugged and looked at Luke weirdly.

"I'm just so glad that we were able to figure out what happened to Padme. It was one of the mysteries that the galaxy never knew about," Sola said.

"We just need to keep it to ourselves," warned Jarred. "Many people would love to get ahold of your droids for this kind of information."

"These droids have been through a lot," Luke said, patting Artoo's top. "We wouldn't get rid of them for the galaxy."

"Speak for yourself," grumbled Han, glancing at Threepio who looked indignant.

"Well, I never!" Threepio exclaimed.

"We owe these droids everything," Pooja said lovingly. "Otherwise we would have never found our family."

"I guess you could say this all started with a boy, a girl and a galaxy," Luke said, smiling to his family.

****END!****

**Okay, not my best work. Whatever. I think my writing's actually getting worse. Whatever. If you liked it, tell me, cause I don't think I'll be doing more Star Wars for a while. I'm going to try focusing on my other stuff first.**

**Thanks all, and Happy Birthday Carrie Fisher!****Han wi**


End file.
